


Code Blue

by Postyy



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Major Character Injury, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postyy/pseuds/Postyy
Summary: After a shootout on what was supposed to be a standard drug bust, Nick and Judy are left  hospitalized. The story explores how the two deal with their physical and emotional pains.
Relationships: Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 13
Kudos: 65





	1. Sirens

**Author's Note:**

> Guess this is my first shot on a fanfic. Hope it intrigues. :P

The night was dead silent, nothing in the scenery but the constant buzzing of a lone street lamp just outside Rackman’s Packaging Factory. The roads were absent with any cars, none visible at least, around the vicinity. It was way past working hours, so the factory felt like an abandoned manor despite its industrial appearance. There were no signs of guards or workers, all except two officers who were slowly inching their way towards the building, concealed by its shadow.

“Officer Hopps reporting,” Judy spoke into her radio. “Wilde and I are breaching in.”

“Copy that,” Chief Bogo responded. “Radio me when you’re both in position.”

“Breaching in,” snickered Nick as he fumbled around with his toolkit, unsheathing a screwdriver and a lockpick. “It would be way cooler if we had those fancy breaching charges.”

“Covert ops, Nick” replied the bunny, rolling her eyes at his comment.

Skilfully and swiftly, he had unscrewed and unlocked the iron grate, like he had done it a thousand times before. With a little help from Judy, he tossed the grate aside, revealing a metal vent, one that could only fit the two smallest officers on the force.

“Easy as always,” the fox boasted, giving the screwdriver a spin between his fingers before inserting it back in the toolkit. “Ladies first.”

“Too scared to test the waters?” Judy responded coyly as she climbed into the vent, with Nick following suit.

“Just like a bunny burrow right?” his witty remark echoed from behind her. “Nice tail fluff.”

“Again Nick, covert ops.”

“Oops sorry. Nice tail fluff…” said the fox again, this time sarcastically whispering, smirking as he did.

After an arduous journey in the claustrophobic metal tunnel, the two finally got to the other end of the vent. Pressing her face against the iron bars, Judy scoped out the well-lit room on the other side. Seeing no presence of any mammals within the room, she charged up a kick, sending the vent grate flying into the room.

“When did you learn how to do that?” gasped a surprised Nick, who climbed out of the vent with his partner’s help.

“Maybe if you attended the physical exercises more often, you’ll pick up a thing or two.” Judy smiled at Nick, placing the vent back where it once sat.

The room was spacious, its walls lined with shelves upon shelves of pallets and crates, all neatly packaged in plastic. The room had a few windows, a few broken due to its age. Gargantuan stairs led to a basement, where a giant metal door stood. There was also a huge garage door that acted as the entrance for one of the large shipment trucks parked inside the room. The room was worn yet well kept, its floor clean of any dirt or dust that you would expect from a factory. The distinct smell of plastic and packaging foam stained the air.

“Nice place for a bunch for low lives,” Nick commented, picking up a packaging peanut left on the floor. “You sure this is the place?”

“Chief, we are in the building.” radioed Judy as she tugged on Nick’s collar, stopping him in his tracks.

“What is it, fluff?” responded the fox with both ears perked up in confusion. After a tempered look from Judy, the fox finally got the message, and grabbed the radio pinned to his vest.

“Standing by,” he radioed, “All part of the plan.”

He smirked at Judy, who rolled her eyes in response.

“So what’s the plan Wilde?” Chief Bogo asked with his condescending tone, waiting for another one of his quick witted replies.

“’Umm yeah, you’re gonna have to ask Carrots on that one, I’m kinda…”

“We’ll be maintaining our position in this room, standing by on your mark.” Judy interrupted. “You got that too, Wilde?” She stared and smiled at Nick, who was lost at words.

“Very well, Wolford will be on lookout. Expect a signal from him if other mammals come by. If Rackman shows up with the evidence, you two have my permission to engage. I’m trusting you two on this.”

“We won’t let you down.” Judy replied, hiding behind one of the crates.

“Personally, I’m flattered by your expectations Chief.” Nick commented coyly.

Five minutes into the stakeout, Judy heard a cluster of footsteps coming from the basement door, followed by a loud clash from the sound of the door swung open. Picking up the sound, her partner shifted his head sideways, trying his best to observe the scene. Like intel had suggested, Nick spotted their mammal of interest coming out of the door. The raccoon was dressed neatly in a suit and tie, his glasses adjusted to complement his smart look. Rackman wore a frown on his face as he scanned the room.

“What’s he doing?” questioned Nick who was surprised by the suspect’s demeanour. “Does he see us?”

“I don’t know.” replied Judy with the same perplexed look.

A tense moment later, the raccoon waved at the doorway behind him, and on que, a group of his henchmen walked out from the door. The group consists of 4 mammals, two wolves, a chimp and a bear, each wearing black and decorated with kevlar padding. The mammals were also armed with pistols and submachineguns. They gathered around their boss, looking menacingly at their surroundings.

“What is this, an ambush?” the fox asked, an uneasy feeling boiling inside of him.

“Hopps reporting,” his partner radioed, pulling on Nick’s shirt to get him to hide. “Rackman has armed guards. The mission is compromised.”

Out of nowhere, the petrifying sound of an unloaded gun struck the atmosphere like thunder. Nick froze as he watched the bullet tore through his partner’s ear, scattering pieces of fur and fragments of blood. She fell backwards, both eyes clamped shut and senses disoriented.

“Approach with caution, and get them off my property.” instructed Rackman, who proceeded to slip out once again, leaving behind the goons to do their work.

“Judy!” exclaimed Nick, his shout matching that of the bullet.

He scrambled towards his fallen partner, lifting her head up from the floor whilst reaching for her paw. Her ear looked like it had folded itself in half, a limp sock of fur dangling at the end of the remaining bloodied cartilage.

“Argh…” she replied, dazed and confused.

“Judy your ear is not looking good.” Nick gritted his teeth, giving her a concerned look while prompting his partner to get up on her feet. “We gotta move.”

“I’m fine,” the bunny reported, placing her paw on her wound before immediately retracting it as if she had touched a hot kettle. “It’s just the ringing…”

“Suspects are engaging and Hopps is down,” the officer radioed. “Requesting for immediate support.”

Without warning, a second shot was fired, followed by another. Splinters of wood and concrete chips filled the air, and to Nick’s dismay, the fresh scent of blood. A stray bullet had ricochet from the wall, lodging itself inside of his partner. The unlucky bullet had struck Judy in her exposed right side, one of the areas not fully protected by their standard issue vests.

The bunny gasped when his partner pulled her out of her position towards himself. She gave out painfully audible breaths as he pressed his entire paw on the dark purple spot on her uniform. She had difficulty collecting herself due to the shock of pain.

Thinking on his feet, Nick quickly untucked his pistol firing a seemingly random shot.

“Gun!” the wolf shouted, staggering for cover. The other henchmen acted accordingly, some ducked down while a couple fired back.

“Judy, are you ok?” the terrified fox asked with a small tremble in his voice.

Wanting to give an optimistic response, Judy’s words were cut off with a hectic cough. Horror filled her thoughts as she realised that her lung was filling up with blood. Breathing only resulted in another wave of coughing. She was suffocating in her own blood.

Realising his partner’s dire situation, Nick flipped her to her side while making sure that the wound is kept under pressure by his paw. Wasting no time, he constant pats on her back, trying his best to help her. With his assistance, Judy managed to cough up blood, staining her partner’s garments.

“Stay with me,” the fox responded, his heart racing as fast as hers. “Backup is on their way.”

Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes as he realised that Judy would not make it in time. He felt helpless, like he was a kit again, watching his mother pass away in her deathbed, gripping on her paw, not wanting to let go. Judy’s once bright lavender eyes were now slowly retracting under her eyelids and her coughing was starting to weaken.

Heartbroken and distressed, Nick held her tight in his embrace, assuring her with lies and false promises.

Gradually losing hope, his mind was suddenly snapped back into reality as he heard distant sirens approaching from afar. There was still hope, he thought. Judy will be safe if he got her out of here. He had to act. Popping his head out once again, he scoped the scene one last time. The wolf, now realising the officers’ vulnerable situation had begun to inch towards them once again. Looking for an exit, Nick’s pupils landed upon the cracked window. It was their only chance.

“This is gonna hurt,” Nick directed towards Judy, his smirk forming alongside another wave of tears. He promptly scooped the bunny off the pool of blood, standing his ground and getting ready to run for it. “Hold on.”

Without hesitation, the fox bolted towards the direction of the window with an emotion-filled battle cry. As if time slowed down, the wolf turned the corner and squeezed the trigger on his weapon. Nick’s senses peaked, hearing every shot fired at him. He could feel bullets grazing over his fur and vest. There was shouting in between the gunshots and impact noises from missed shots that had kissed the floor and walls around him. He also felt every shot that he absorbed, yet he kept going as the pain was suppressed by the adrenaline in his blood.

Two feet away from the window, the fox braced for impact, closing both his eyes and turning his head aside.

“This is gonna hurt,” he thought to himself.

In a split second, Nick unleashed all his might on both his feet, springing his body towards the target. Though he could feel the ripping of muscle and tissue from his right thigh, he pushed on, diving head first through the window pane. The fox smashed through the cracked glass and metal bars that held the window intact, shards of glass raced through his skin and fur.

Landing on both his feet, Nick kept going, running towards the sirens across the distance. The squad cars have arrived on site, their drivers stepping on the brakes after seeing their fellow officers. One of the ambulances did the same, paramedics rushing out of the doors as soon as it halted.

“Help!” screamed the officer on the top of his lungs. He got a final look at Judy, inching his hears towards hers face, trying to find a breath of air. Though she had stopped breathing a few seconds ago, Nick was relieved to find a weak pulse.

“You’re almost there, Judy.” the fox whispered.

Everyone got to work. Paramedics clambered towards the injured officers with a stretcher as they lifted Judy off his arms. Officers in riot gear proceeded towards the building speedily in an organized fashion, some patting Nick on the back as they passed by. He could hear Chief Bogo on the megaphone, giving out orders and warnings. Gunshots followed suit. Looking back at the ambulance, he saw the paramedics trying to save his partner, giving her chest compressions before one of them closed the backdoors.

As the ambulance sped, the fox let out a sigh. He did his best. He acted. That was the least he could do, he thought to himself. A moment later, he looked down, seeing that he was soaked blood red from the chest down. A wave of stinging, unbearable pain rolled in.

“Sir, do you need assistance?” asked a lioness in her teal uniform, snapping her gloves as she moved towards him.

Unable to hold on much longer, Nick gave into the pain and shock, lunging forward towards the pair of paramedics who came to inspect him.

“Get him on a stretcher stat!” yelled the lioness, barely catching his exhausted body. She lifted him from the floor, placing two fingers on his neck. “He has no pulse!”


	2. Ambulance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick is rushed to the hospital.

“Get the paddles ready!” The lioness directed the other paramedics as she reached for an electric shaver from one of the metal cabinets.

Wasting no time, the lioness bent over Nick’s lifeless body, positioning the shaver on his chest. With a press of the button, the shaver came to life and ate away the fox’s fur. On the opposite side of the bed, a wolf reached for the two defibrillator paddles, coating them with a cold, transparent gel before another paramedic turned the knobs and dials on the machine. A few seconds later, the lioness had removed two paw-sized spots from his chest tuft, one close to his right shoulder and another on his bottom rib. Retracting away from the fox, the wolf took over, sticking the paddles on the exposed spots.

“Clear!” he shouted, making sure all paws were off the fox.

All of a sudden, Nick’s chest jumped as electricity ran though his heart. The smell of burnt fur filled the cabin of the ambulance. Placing two fingers on his neck, the lioness shook her head, signalling the wolf to go for another.

“Clear!”

The same happened again, this time Nick’s convulsion was more violent. Immediately after, the lioness reached for his neck again.

“I got a pulse.” She confirmed, a sigh of relief coming out from everyone in the car.

“I’m gonna intubate.” The wolf responded, grabbing a laryngoscope from one of the trays. “Keep his jaw open.”

As he began inserting the tool down the fox’s throat, the other paramedics tended to his wounds. The lioness watched as her colleagues tried to stop the blood pouring out from the grievous wounds on his torso, pressing pads of gauzes against them. She did her job, jotting down locations and severity of the wounds.

“Gunshot wound on right torso area and a severe opening on his centre abdomen. Likely another GSW.” reported one of the paramedics, scrambling to tend to the dark gaping hole on the fox’s gut. “Both exit wounds. Three entry wounds located on his back.”

“He’s still not breathing,” the wolf reported before swiftly attaching an air pump over the tube sticking out of Nick’s mouth. “The pump should hold for a while.”

The lioness noted, before she directed her attention towards the paramedics who had removed a patch of clothing from their patient’s pants. The dissection revealed a shredded leg underneath, his left thigh was a mangled mess of flesh and fur, stained dark red. The sight was atrocious. The back of his thigh was reduced to a massive cavity with strains of tissue and muscle sticking out.

“Laceration… on his left thigh” reported another paramedic, cringing at the horrific mess he had just uncovered. “We need gauzes and bandages down here.”

“Is he awake?” the lioness asked worryingly.

“No.” the wolf replied, both his paws firmly squeezing the pump rhythmically. “Pulse is weakening.”

Right as the paramedics finished dressing his wounds, the ambulance braked. Tossing the backdoors open, they immediately rushed Nick out of the vehicle, wheeling his bed as fast as they can towards the entrance of the emergency centre. As they approached, nurses swarmed and took over. The wolf handed the plastic pump over to one of the nurses.

“Same scene as the rabbit,” commented the lioness as she passed her file to another.

“Dr Capra should be waiting in the OR as requested.” the nurse replied keeping her eyes glued onto their dying patient. “He seems… worse than her.”

"May god bless his recovery." the lioness gave her final comment, hoping her best for the fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter, but I assure you the other chapters I'll be working on will be significantly longer. As always, I'm open for feedback, tell me what you like or don't like. (this is my first attempt at writing anyway)


	3. Ward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, had tons of college work to do despite the quarantine.

The cool, bright atmosphere of the room complemented the long dreadful wait for news on their fallen officers. Still fresh from the scene with their SWAT gear, Wolford and Fangmeyer, along with the others sat together in silence in the waiting room. Clawhauser was present, the cheetah wiping his tears as he sat anxiously on the teal plastic chair. Some officers, like Delgato were praying while others decided to divert their attention to the muted documentary that was on the ceiling’s television. Closest to the hallway was Chief Bogo, who despite all the waiting managed to focus his attention on a stack of paperwork that was brought to him not long ago. After the shootout, he was bombarded with requests upon requests of reports he decided to get out of the way whilst he waited.

Another hour passed by since their arrival, the waiting room maintaining

As the doe approached the room, Chief Bogo stood up, his large stature towering over her. His head turned towards the nurse, preparing for the confrontation.

“How are my officers doing?” he questioned her with a steady and professional tone, one that concealed his worrying inner self.

“Officer Hopps is stable and should be out of surgery in another hour.” she greeted.

A sigh of relief came from the buffalo, who felt as if a weight was lifted off his horns.

“According to the surgeon, she suffered a punctured right lung, a broken rib, a torn left ear alongside minor blood loss and a bullet wound on her right side.” the nurse recited after referring from the document attached on her clipboard.

“And Wilde?” he asked again, his thoughts clenched, reverting back to a tense, worrying state.

“I’m sorry sir, but I’ve not received any news from his surgery team.” the doe responded with a sombre tone, an apologetic look slowly creeping onto her face.

Disappointed, Chief Bogo nodded, sending the nurse back to the other room. His frown slowly manifested as he turned to face the crowd. His officers shared his expression, with some, like Clawhauser handling the news worse than others. Not wanting to worsen their morale, the buffalo ordered them to return to the station.

“It’s almost 2 a.m. Most of you have routine shifts tomorrow, especially Clawhauser. I’ll let everyone know how they’re doing in tomorrow’s briefing.”

“But Chief,” the cheetah whined, holding back tears before getting interrupted.

“You all did great today. The gunmen we apprehended should get us closer to arresting Rackman. Get some rest. We’ll focus our energy on bringing the raccoon to justice first thing in the morning.”

With further nods and goodbyes, the officers left in packs following his instruction. Some were hesitant to leave the hospital but at the end the waiting room was vacant, aside from the buffalo himself. While watching the seconds tick by on his watch for the fifth time, the doe finally arrived back to the waiting room.

“Sir, Officer Hopps just came out of surgery.” she said with an uplifting tone.

Keeping his relief to himself, Chief Bogo followed the nurse to the intensive care wards section of the hospital. Though he had gone through the corridor close to a dozen times, he despised that section of the hospital, as it had brought back distasteful memories from his career. After a few turns and different sets of green metal doors, the duo came to a glass lined room that read ‘ICU 1’.

On the bed in the centre of the room laid the rabbit, who was tucked under a blanket up to her chest. Both her eyes were closed and her ear was bandaged tightly with gauze. Looking out of place on the ginormous bed, she was sedated, IV lines drawing morphine from a machine beside her. She wore a clear plastic mask over her face, its connecting pipe running over her blankets to a separate machine. There were a few nurses present, urgently carrying out their duties in administering doses and keeping track of their patient’s vitals.

“A photocopy of her surgery report should already be faxed to your department. The nurses will supervise her 24/7 in case of any relapse. However, her vitals are strong at the moment.”

“Any news on Wilde?” he asked.

“Last time I checked, the surgeons have just finished stitching up his wounds. I’ll go ask for his report.”

The doe left Bogo alone in the ICU lobby. Bogo stopped an inch from the glass, his eyes fixated on his fallen officer. Anxious, he feared for the lives of his officers, his quivering thoughts hid behind his neutral, frowning composure. He remembered back when his partner met the same fate. A cheetah. They were on their first major bust on a mammal trafficking gang, the leopard leapt in front of a hostage, practically taking two shots to his chest. Bad memories.

-=-

A fuzzy haze of light slowly crept into view as Judy slowly opened her eyes. Her entire body felt exhausted and drained of energy, synonymous to the few times she had woken up hungover. The rabbit was dazed with a tingling sensation in her head, adding to the discomfort of her situation. She noticed that she had no real feeling over her body, from the top of her head to her toes she felt blissfully numb. Sensing around her face, Judy realised that she was breathing though a mask; the steady flow of air making its contact with the tip of her nose.

Unable to stand the blurriness, the bunny tried her best to focus her senses while snapping herself awake. As she regained half of her senses, she was able to make out her surroundings better. Faint beeping of a heart rate monitor and the ambient sound of the machinery were audible, already giving her the description she needed. The distinct and chemical smell of the hospital flooded her nose as she took a larger breath. The rabbit also found herself staring blankly at the rough yet pristine white ceiling boards, reminding her of the few times she went into the infirmary. Tilting her head to the right, she found the source of light, a lone window with a half open blind. From the look of the calming hue of sunlight, it should be morning, Judy thought to herself. Turning her head to the other direction, she found that the wall was entirely transparent, its glass door leading to a hallway, with an identical ward just opposite. Focusing her view back to the room, she noticed furniture, a few cabinets and chairs, along with the machinery mentioned earlier. As her eyes darted to the far corner, there was a rabbit sitting on one of the visitor chairs, who donned a black dress and a pair of purple-rimmed glasses. A second of observation later, a sense of shock quickly engulfed her as she realised who it was.

“Judy?” said Violet after seeing her sister awake with her large lavender eyes fixated on her. She promptly manoeuvred off the large wooden chair and towards the hospital bed.

“Vi…” Judy responded gladly, a genuine smile painted across her face.

The older rabbit immediately embraced her after she got on the bed. She gave a gentle yet warming hug, expressing her joy in tears. Instinctively, Judy leaned into her.

It had been too long since the two had spoken, the last time being a lengthy conversation about her apartment when she moved into Zootopia. Violet was one of the first of her siblings to move into the city. Just like herself, Violet migrated to pursue her career in helping others. Though they both lived in the city, Judy had found it hard to reconnect due to her tight schedule and shifts working at ZPD. But to her surprise, there she was, the fluff of her shoulder pressed against her face after waking up from what felt like an eternal sleep.

“I was so worried,” she explained, “They scared me with that call last night. They told me that you were involved in a shootout, and so I rushed here as fast as I could.”

“Sorry about all of this,” the rabbit replied with a sombre tone, her ears dipped as they retracted from the hug, “I can’t believe that you stayed all night here…”

“Don’t do that Judy,” Violet responded in a petty rage, her anger reminded Judy about how she used to scold their siblings every time they did something stupid. “You’re better now. That’s all that matters. I’ll call mom and dad, can’t leave them hanging with the bad news.”

“They called mom and dad too?” the bedded bunny queried, cringing at how she had hurt them emotionally with her stunt.

“Actually the police called them first. Expect them to come by when they’ve got the time.” she explained whilst tapping away on her phone, “Cheese and crackers, the shootout is all over the news. Good thing you got away before everything…”

Before everything. What happened, _before everything_? Last thing she remembered, she was shot twice. One flew through her ear, another somewhere below her vest. Judy reached down to her covers, her paw gliding over the bandages that stood out from under her hospital gown. She recalled her paw tightening against her wound, her fur entirely stained in red. It wasn’t just her fur, blood was on her uniform, her vest, the floor, Nick…

Nick. He was the last thing she saw before everything went dark. She remembered him picking her off the floor, his tear stained face uttering a few words before a loud bang and nothing. Nick saved her life, and now guilt and anxiety were consuming her as she pondered with fear about his situation.

“Where’s Nick?” yelled Judy as she started to shake.

“Judy?” Violet replied, her eyebrows tilted, “Who’s Nick?”

A split second later a doctor came through the glass door, the goat surprised to see her patient responsive and awake.

“Miss Hopps…” he inquired before being interrupted by the distressed bunny.

“Where is Nick? How is he?” she asked, the rabbit starting to hyperventilate.

The constant beeping of the machinery amplified as her heart rate followed suit. It was evident to the other two mammals in the room that she was having a panic attack.

“Mr Wilde is safe. He’s currently here in the ICU. Please calm down Miss Hopps,” the doctor replied in his composed voice, trying his best to soothe his patient. “Right now, it is important for you to control your breathing.”

“He’s here? Is he okay?” the bunny asked again, her breathing showing no signs of slowing down.

“Judy please…” Violet spoke as the goat promptly cut her off.

“Mr Wilde is currently in a coma, but he is stable at the moment.” he explained.

_Stable._ Judy thought to herself, finally collecting herself.

“I’m Dr Capra, Mr Wilde’s and your physician. I promise I’ll give you details of his injuries after I’ve run a few tests and check-ups over you. Is that fine Miss Hopps?”

Finally snapping back to her senses, the bunny complied with a subtle nod. Her heart rate slowed with her breathing, indicating that she had calmed for the moment.

“Sorry…” she apologized for startling them with her unexpected frenzy.

“You don’t have to apologize,” the doctor replied as he brought out a flashlight in front of her. He shone the cone of light briefly on both her eyes, taking note on how her pupils moved. “What was the last thing you recall?”

“Nick lifted me up. He wanted to save me,” she explained as more tears began to stain her cheek fur. “What happened to him?”

“From my understanding, he lifted you and ran, sustaining a few gunshots, before exiting the building through a window.” said Dr Capra, “From a scale of 1 to 10, how much pain are you feeling right now?”

“I don’t feel anything right now...”

“Guess the morphine is still in your system,” the goat replied, checking the administered fluids documentation at the side of her bed. “If you feel any pain later I’ll need you to call a nurse okay?”

“So about Nick…”

“As I’ve said before, he is currently in a coma. We’ve recorded 4 bullet impacts, 3 of which entered from his back and one on his right thigh. His right lung was punctured by two of the bullets, and he broke 2 ribs from it. The third bullet went through his gut, and the fourth in his thigh. However, due to the intense muscle struggle from running and his final leap, he managed to rip his abdomen open from the third gunshot wound, and his thigh muscle was ripped almost entirely from the last gunshot wound. He has lost over a third of his blood, leading to the coma. Currently, his vitals are stable, but it is still too early to tell if he will recover easily.”

Her heart sank, hearing about the injuries his partner sustained whilst trying to save her. Though he was the one who willingly sacrificed himself, she felt guilty as she was the one who had put him in that situation. The least she could do was thank him…

“Can I see him?” Judy asked, eagerly trying to get herself off the bed.

“Unfortunately no,” the doctor replied with a solemn tone. “Both of you are in no condition to move or be moved efficiently at the moment.”

After the heart-breaking and grim conversation with her doctor, the bunny gave up trying to think, sinking back into the pillow. He left after a minute, leaving the two siblings alone in the ward.

“Mom and dad texted they’re trying their best to get here.” Violet spoke, trying to cheer up her sister, “Hope we’ll meet them soon.”

“Mom and dad‘s gonna be disappointed…”

“No they won’t. They’re just going to be worried, and in a few seconds they’re gonna be glad to see you awake and moving.”

“That does make sense,” Judy replied, a small smile wiping her frown away. “You’re the expert.”

“Anything you want to tell me about Nick?” she inquired, doing her job as a psychologist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you unaware, Violet Hopps is kinda a headcanon of the Zootopia Fandom, meaning I've only adapted the character. Kudos to the community that developed her.


End file.
